Dwarven-Raven War of Skaven Liberation
Backround During the Summer of 2013, the server was suffering a decay in activity from many of its most prominent factions, but a new faction rose from the wastes in the south, Skaven. Despite the dormant state of others, Raven remained active and begun to fight. It was then that after defeating Eastphalia and Figurative, absorbing Oakheart and having a small intervention in the Carthaginian invasion of Valeria, the Ravens drew their attention to the South Pole, where Wulfgar and Skaven had settled. In a swift war, both factions were turned into subsidiary states of Ravenhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6b179KRsmn8, this however attracted the Dwarves' attention and saw Raven's expanding empire as a threat to them, and Hilary_Duff vowed to save his 'bretherins under the mountain'. This, coupled with Werenia's invasion of their closest ally Rome, caused them to engage the Raven-Werenian alliance, one which would later decay as the Werenians transformed into a mercenary company and were hired by the Dwarves. The War Begins After declaring war, the Ravens ran to their nest to await reinforcements, in the meantime Werenian forces skirmished with the Dwarven army in the streets of New Raven, however due to lag issues the server was brought down, and in the middle of the confusion of the rollback the Dwarves retreated to the jungle, and both forces grouped for an all out battle. First Day The Battle of Lemonwood Fields Both armies would eventually find eachother by chance when the Ravens were exploring the fields near Lemonwood for the enemy army. A numerically inferior Dwarven Army charged against the Ravens, as they were around a nether portal, the melee that followed ended up with one Raven casualty and four dwarven, as the High Command managed to scape with the clever use of lava and submarine tunneling. First Battle of Nuramur The first battle of Nuramur saw six Ravens battling five Dwarves in the tunnels of Nuramur, after barricading themselves in the tunnels and several Raven assaults, the Dwarven army charged the enemy while they were disorganized and managed to kill four of the attackers sustaining no casualties themselves. Other engagements Seige of Fort Lemonwood Battle of the North Road Fields Second battle of the North Road Fields Second Battle of Nuramur Lemonwood Ambush Battle of the Farm Temple Saphiri joins the War Following Werenia's contract with the Dwarves, Raven, feeling outnumberede, sought help from its only allies: The Saphiri. Initially the help was expected to come at the Battle of the Farm Temple, but, due to saphirian greater numbers, one more day was needed for it to muster its whole army. The first saphirian action was the building of a fort, south of the Farm Temple, to act as their base of operations, this all made by none but 4 saphirians sent as an exploratory force. It sahll be noted that the Saphiri held very tight relations with Raven since the days of the Byzantine-Saphirian alliances that sought to undermine North Korean imperialism, and half of the force sent to help consisted of old Byzantines, comrades of arms of most Ravens. Battle at Connor's Tower Following the regroup of both Ravens and Saphirians into a single force of about 17 fighters, it was said that Dwarven-Werenian forces were around Raven's Nest, so a game of hide and seek began until by chance the 17 stumbled upon 12 Dwarves, Werenians and a single Raktharian. Confusion followed as the two forces started to shoot arrows at each other and a lagspike hindered any opportunity for the Raven coalition to orderly chase the disciplined retreat of the dwarven army. Probably the biggest numbers ever fielded on the same battle during the whole third map, the battle at Connor's Tower proved indesicive Jungle Road Ambush Peace Headcrusher126 realised Raven could not compete with the Dwarves on a monetary level. He decided to peace before he saw his faction crumble. The peace terms were the release of Skaven and the Dwarves would build a gate at the end of Raven's great Northern Shop Road (the gate was never built. Learn from Raven's lesson, make sure you can actually trust the enemy before you declare peace). Aftermath Following the surrender of Raven, the faction split in three: Viitarae, FrostGuard and the Raven remnants. The first was created by the old Valerian leadership that had migrated to Raven after the disastrous war with North Korea; they chose to remain in the lands Raven had previously given to them. The second one, FristGuard, was formed by Headcrusher and triplevenom alongside most of the active Raven player-base; they left the Ravenite capital and founded a fortress in the far south near to the South Pole. Meanwhile the Raven remnants were left to be governed by Nerva2004 and mike. While it started as a peacefull split, soon, a Viitaraen dissenter, now in FrostGuard, gave Nerva information concerning who had looted his war FOB pointing at Viitaraen leadership. It was then that war was declared and what little force Raven still had marched to Viitaraen lands and killed its members until one Nerva had great trust for, mentioned the dissenter was inventing a ploy and had left due to lack of honorable behaviour. Following this the dissenter was lured to the place and slain by Nerva and his small army. This last event left a bitter taste in the Raven leadership and following several shop skirmishes, the two factions went to war. Following several skirmishes and ambushes in what would be the first server conflict in which horses were used as part of the war effort, the two leaders agreed to reform Raven and build in the south.